


[Podfic of] A Newtonian Co-Dependence

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their story is in some ways a story about gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Newtonian Co-Dependence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Newtonian Co-Dependence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



Title: A Newtonian Co-Dependence

Fandom: Heroes

Author: Lenore

cover artist: dapatty[ **  
**](http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/)

Time: 12:10

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/heroes%20-%20A%20Newtonian%20Co-Dependence.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
